


i wanted to help you

by twilightscribe



Series: Dark Descent [2]
Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex's capture by the Order. Prequel/alternative perspective for Infernal Desires ; Dark Descent series</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanted to help you

**Notes:** This is a sort of... prequel/alternative perspective on some of the events leading up to _[Infernal Desires](http://twilightscribe.livejournal.com/87976.html#cutid1)_. It's not necessary that you read them in any particular order (you could read either one first and still know what's going on). Both are part of the Dark Descent series, though, so maybe reading both is a good idea.  
 **Title:** i wanted to help you  
 **Fandom:** Silent Hill  
 **Pairing/Character:** Elle Holloway  
 **Rating:** pg  
 **Words:** 252 words  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Silent Hill, it's the property of Konami and whoever else was involved with it's development and release. I am only borrowing the characters and such and am in no way associated with them; because if this is an indicator... yeah, let's not go there.

 **. i wanted to help you .**

  
The last thing Elle had expected to see when she'd run to the Shepherd's house was to see Alex's mother and him being dragged – both unconscious – from the house by those same gas-masked men that she'd been seeing all through the town. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she ducked behind a fence and cautiously peered around.

For a few moments, they seemed to confer with each other before splitting into two groups. One of the men slung Alex roughly over his shoulder before turning in the direction of city hall, several more of them going with him. The others loaded Lillian into a van with them before driving off. Elle watched the ones taking Alex until they vanished into the mist.

She climbed out of her hiding place and immediately ran off after them. After everything Alex had done for her, she had to repay him. She would rescue him; this time she would be the hero instead of the damsel.

But then the fact that she was unarmed hit her. What could she do without a weapon? Maybe she could sneak and rescue Alex, but there was no guarantee that she could do that and not have to fight at all.

Elle grabbed the first thing she saw, a metal pipe lying on the side of the road. With that in hand, she began running after the the men anew, hoping that her guess about their destination was right.

 _Don't worry Alex, I'm coming for you!_

 **FIN.**


End file.
